Hasan Cihat Örter
| birth_place = Istanbul, Turkey | death_date = | death_place = | instrument = guitar, fretless guitar piano, violin, baglama, Fretless guitar, utar, oud, cümbüş, tambur, yaylı tanbur, yaylı cümbüş, | genre = Turkish folk, Jazz, New-Age | occupation = Composer and Guitarist, Arranger | years_active = 1970–present | label = EMI, Sony Music, DMC, Genç Müzik, Üç Adım Müzik, Anadolu Müzik, Ads Müzik, Balet Plak, Artvizyon Yapım | associated_acts = | website = hasancihatorter.org | notable_instruments = Piano, Fretless classical guitar, Fretless electric guitar, Baglama",''Utar, Yaylı Cümbüş }} Hasan Cihat Örter (born October 24, 1958 in Istanbul, Turkey) is a Turkish composer, guitarist and arrangerAbout 3 years old "genius child" met with the piano and violin music began. Later, he met and the first serious lessons in classical guitar from the age of 5, Professor.Antonio Doumezitch 'received from (1963–68) and the classes went on for 5 years. Master, Emin Ongan Turkish music copmposition, authority and taking lessons, Uskudar Musical Association, (Üsküdar Musiki Cemiyeti) in 1974 and graduated from, Semsi Yasdiman, binding, and studied Turkish Folk music, jazz music and also became interested in the meantime, small orchestras and has been playing the professional.Berklee College of Music and the Conservatoire Royal de Liège worked. (1977–80) has been turned into a book's work and thoughts. He is one of the new generation musicians who are concerned with liberating modern Turkish music. Remixing, which literally means to say the same thing in another form, is produced by changing the form of a musical piece through a process that can be called "restructuring." Many video performances are available via youtube.com. who specialized in remixes of traditional Turkish music, particularly instrumental, folk, jazz, new-age, vocal and dance music. He has recorded numerous albums and his compositions and transcriptions are widely published.He is one of the new generation musicians who are concerned with liberating modern Turkish music. Remix, which literally means to say the same thing in another form, is produced by changing the form of a musical piece through a process that can be called "restructuring." Many video performances are available via youtube.com. He has recorded numerous albums and his compositions and transcriptions are widely published. Istanbul State Conservatory University and Mimar Sinan University President's Office, was awarded the grown Leading Turkish music have served .... Last semester with awards, Elazig Firat University by the music branch of "State Artist" is given an Honorary Doctorate. Rector University Prof. Dr. Fevzi Bingol. By the Municipality of Eskişehir -Odunpazari, Orhangazi, Hasan Cihat Orter Park District opened and thousands of artists have won awards and plaques. He was also member of Modern Folk Trio between 1995 and 1999 after Doğan Canku's break up. Discography * 1983 - Anatolian Folk Music Classical Guitar- - (Kent Müzik (Istanbul) * 1994 - Anatolian Folk Music Classical Guitar-E.M.I. - (Kent Müzik) - (Gold Record Award)) * 1995 - Women shmphonies -Kadın'ın Senfonileri - New-Age- E.M.I. - (Kent Müzik) * 1996 - Re-formation 1 (Turk Enstrumantal Music, New-Age)- (Sony Music - Colombia (International catolog)) * 1997 - Re-formation 2 (Turk Enstrumantal Music, New-Age)- (Sony Music) * 1998 - Insprition (Re-Formation Remix - London )- Sony Music''- (Raks) * 1998 - İstanbul Şarkıları, Modern Folk Üçlüsü, Emel Sayın - (Raks) * 1998 - ''Buddha Bar 3 Catolog (Re-Formation- Dj.Rawin )- (Buddha Bar III) * 1998 - Mektup, (Film music saund track )- (Raks) * 1999 - Aşk ve Hüzün -Vocal Music Compositions - (Ezgi Medya) * 2003 - Gitarın Sessiz Çığlığı (for Yavuz Cetin) - Rock Guitar Compositions - (Genç Music) * 2004 - İstanbul'da Modern Oyun Havaları - Enstrumantal - (Seyhan Müzik) * 2005 - Senden Yanayım -Vocal Music Compositions - (Artvizyon Müzik) * 2005 - Music Therapy - Enstrumental Compositions -with book - (Genç Mephisto) * 2006 - Dünyanın Gözyaşları -Vocal Music Compositions - (E.M.I) * 2006 - İki Derviş'in Aşk Yarası -Vocal Music Compositions - (Seyhan Müzik) * 2005 - The Symphony of Kabe and Hicret - (Genç Müzik) * 2006 - Fretless Songs - Fretless Guitar & E-bow - (DMC) * 2006 - Hasan Cihat Örter Albums in Mixed Classics : I,II,III,IV, '' - (H.C.O.Prd.) * 2007 - ''Mustafa Kemal Atatürk ve Vatan Senfonisi - (Atlantis Müzik) * 2007 - World Classical Guitar Pieces - (Genç Müzik) * 2008 - "Haz" Classical Guitar - Saz Eserleri- Compositions - (Genç Müzik) * 2008 - "Giz" Accustic Fretless Guitar - (Seyhan Müzik) * 2008 - Sadabad - Osmanlı Sarayı- (Tanbur Compositions)Tanbur ile Besteler - (Anadolu Müzik) * 2009 - Seven Days in Istanbul -Accustic guitar - (Mem Productions "Mr. Murat Malay) * 2010 - Fretless Love -Freteless Songs - (Mimoza Medya "Mr.Bedri Büklülmez) * 2010 - Fretless Guitar Methot, DVD - (Mimoza Medya "Mr.Bedri Büklülmez) * 2012 - Renkler /Colors - (Mem Productions "Mr. Murat Malay) * 2012 - Yakaris / 99 Esma'dan - (Mem Productions "Mr. Murat Malay) Books * Hayatım, Gitarım ve Müziğim - (Pan Yayıncılık) * Anadolu Ezgileri Klasik Gitar ve Piyano İçin Düzenlemeler - (Pan Yayıncılık) * HASAN CIHAT ÖRTER "SANATÇI, VCD" - (Bemol Müzik Yayıncılık) * Hasan Cihat Örter´le Herkes Gitar Çalabilir, 2 VCD - (Belgesel Ajans) * Buzuki Erol (Örter) Rebetiko - (Pan Yayıncılık) * İki Satirlik Şiirler - (Birun Kültür Sanat Yayıncılık) * Saz Eserleri - (Bemol Müzik Yayınları) * Anadolu'dan Klasik Gitar Çeşitlemeleri '' - (Bemol Müzik Yayınları) * ''Müzik İle Terapi, Music CD - (Genç Mephisto Kitabevi) Gallery Image:Hcoview1.jpg|A view of musician with one of his awards File:Hasan Cihat Orter.jpg|Hasan Cihat Örter on stage Image:hcoview3.jpg|Home Studio of Hasan Cihat Örter Image:Hcoview4.jpg|Hasan Cihat Örter, playing a traditional Turkish instrument References * * External links * https://www.youtube.com/user/HasanCihatOrterVideo/feed?filter=2 Youtube, Videos * Official web page * Official myspace page * http://www.allmusic.com/album/fretless-songs-mw0001246659 * YouTube Channel * Official Facebook Fan Page Category:Arrangers